


Feel

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Biting, Feet, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching, Tumblr Prompts, bareback, insert disclaimer that risky behavior is not a good idea in real life, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Aaron and Robert's time alone at Home Farm ends, Aaron asks Robert to fuck him bareback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

Aaron squirmed against the silk sheets, trying to take his mind off the expert rim job he was on the receiving end of by wondering just which of the bride and groom wanted silk sheets. Robert seemed more like the type.

Aaron knew he’d have to ask once Robert finally got his tongue out of his arsehole.

He was crouched over Robert’s face, looking down as Robert’s length slapped against his small belly with each new thrust or parry. 

Robert was the one who’d put them in this position. If Aaron was being honest, he’d say Robert had called most of their shots in bed (and barns, and cars…) since that first day on the side of the road. And Aaron had been fine with that. He’d never really been able to let go with a man until Robert. Robert knew what he was doing - the sex had always been incredible, and now that Aaron knew - or could pretend he knew - that Robert loved him, it was everything he’d ever wanted. Almost too much.

It had been Aaron who’d suggested they fuck in Robert and Chrissie’s bed, Robert looking surprised, but the tenting of his tight trousers giving his answer before he picked his jaw off the ground to say yes. 

Aaron knew Robert just saw it as a kink, and maybe it was, but the real reason was that he’d deluded himself into thinking that cheating in their bed would sink him so low that he’d stop hurting when Chrissie came back and Robert pushed him away yet again. That he’d be so full of shame that everything else would be bottled up and buried in the sand.

They’d been in bed all morning and afternoon, stopping for a few necessary breaks. Aaron could still remember the feeling of his head between Robert’s thighs, mouth full and drooling as Robert sucked him off in kind. He could still taste Robert’s feet in his mouth, his salty sweet come on his lips. He still remembered the way his thighs stuck to Robert’s, the view of Robert on all fours, waiting for him, big hands spreading his cheeks apart, mewling at the feel of Aaron’s beard against his puckered entrance. He still remembered how his hands had trembled as he’d opened the condom packet, as he’d slowly filled Robert. How Robert told him he was the thickest, the best, how the way Aaron’s fat cock flopped in his track bottoms when he ran made Robert want to take him right in the middle of the street, where anyone could see. He still remembered collapsing on Robert’s back, blissfully exhausted as Robert smeared the contents of the condom over his fingers and fed them to him.

They had plenty more condoms, but when Robert pushed him down on his back, legs over his shoulders, Aaron grabbed the new packet from his hand, staring at it so as to not look Robert in the eye.

“I…I wanna feel you,” he said, twisting on the two slick fingers Robert had inside him.

“Aaron…” Robert whispered, more shocked than Aaron had seen him in a long time. 

“I ain’t been with anybody since right before we…”

Robert’s fingers were still now, just staying inside him. Aaron felt as if he were on a crude display, so anxious that the wrong word would send Robert to another window.

“I-I got tested two weeks ago, with Mam for the fun run…”

He wondered if Robert’s doubt was down to his own double life, if it was triple or quadruple, all those trips out of town…

Robert’s turn from shock to defensive pout suggested he’d picked up on those fears..

“I’ve only been with you, and - “

 _Chrissie_.

Robert knew enough to not speak her name.

“Are you sure?” Robert said, tugging at his cock absentmindedly.

Aaron bit his lip, nodding once, then twice.

“Surest I’ve ever been.”

Robert said nothing, but the two fingers, soon joined by a third, were all the answer Aaron needed.

Aaron’s eyes went back in his head as Robert began to fill him, inch by inch.

It was the closest Aaron had ever been to pure bliss, total abandon. He’d never been with a man without a condom…not even Jackson or Ed. He knew it wasn’t right, or safe, not with an affair, not with promises and secrets instead of daily reality, but with Robert he’d never done anything he was supposed to do. With Robert, he’d only ever felt, and wanted, and needed.

He could feel Robert’s mouth on his, Robert’s teeth on one nipple then the other, Robert’s tongue in his armpit, Robert’s hands holding his wrists over his head, Robert’s thighs slapping against his as he pistoned inside him so violently they nearly fell off the bed.

He heard Robert chuckle in his ear, low and lusty, as he caught Aaron, as he sat on the edge of the bed and impaled Aaron on his cock.

Later he’d remember Robert trying to pull out, he’d remember hooking his legs to Robert’s waist so he couldn’t go, so that he’d fill Aaron up, so that Aaron could remember on all the days and nights he’d have nothing of Robert left.

He just didn’t experience it at the time.

He heard and he felt, he touched and tasted, but he only saw blinding white. He wasn’t fully in the room, or even on the planet. He was…

He was gone.

Only when he heard the final gasps and felt teeth so sharp on his arm that Robert’s teeth were stained red did he come back. 

Robert was wet and hot inside him, panting, heavy on top of him with even heavier breaths. 

He sat up on his elbows, transfixed by Robert’s hair going in 10 directions. Their foreheads were sweaty as Robert wiped them clean, kissed a tired trail of kisses across Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron took all the sloppy kisses, all those sexy, satiated moans on Robert’s perfect lips. He listened to Robert murmur in his ear about how he’d been the best ever and unbelievable, and tried to tell himself Robert was being honest this time.

He didn’t want to give into the voices telling him to wake up and clear out, but he knew…any minute or hour or day the phone would ring, or there’d be a text, or an e-mail.

He couldn’t leave Robert yet, but he had to separate. 

He looked down at what connected them, still making him whole in a way he knew life would never let him be.

“Pull out, Robert,” he asked, pleaded. 

Robert didn’t argue, but as he slowly detached himself, Aaron still talked.

“Gotta…gotta get used to it again.”

The emptiness and the feeling of being incomplete.

Suddenly he was on his side, Robert behind him, half-hardness nestled between his cheeks.

“I love you,” Robert kissed against his ear, arms tight around Aaron’s waist while he began drifting off to sleep.

Aaron watched the sun go down, listened to Robert’s soft snores against his back, clenched at what remained of Robert inside him.

Finally, he gave into the night, his last thought being a small wish that Robert would still be there when the sun came up.


End file.
